You're Safe
by LucyHeartfilia4068
Summary: Lucy has been running away from her father for four years. Will someone save her, or will she keep running away? Nalu (Srry not good with summaries, this will be my first story written!)
1. Four Years

Normal POV:

Lucy has been running away from her dad for four years. She has been to many places, until her dads, guards found her. This time she will hide out in Magnolia, Fiore because it's the only few places she hasn't been to. She'd arrive to the town, and then figure out where to hide. Although she had defense skills, her dad sometimes sends too many guards out for her to defend herself.

…XX…

Lucy arrived in Magnolia and got off the train. She walked around the town for a while, to gather the things she need. Sometimes, when the guards found her, she would try to fight the off. If she would resist, they would take her by force.

Lucy's POV:

I can't believe it's been four years since I ran away. After mom past away, that's when everything turned around. Dad's been drinking more, punishing me for no good reason, and having gambling problems. I couldn't take it anymore, and wanted to leave him. But ever since that day, he has sent out his stupid guards after me.

Why does he want me back at home, he hates me! I was so lost in thought I didn't notice tears falling from my cheeks. I tried to wipe them away, but they just kept coming. I wish I was still with mom, that dad never hated me, and this wouldn't be happening. But, I guess that's reality for ya.

Natsu's POV:

I was out in a diner with Erza, and Gray. We were talking about random stuff, while I was looking out the window. Gray noticed me staring blankly at the window "Hey Flame-brain? What are you doing?" "Well Ice-princess, I was just thinking that it's been pretty boring around here lately." still looking out the window, not bothering to look at him.

Erza laid her head on her hand, that was setting upright by her arm "I'd have to agree with you Natsu; It seems peaceful around here, though there's nothing exciting going around." Sighing, knowing that it's true I'm been really bored lately. "Yeahh…"

Lucy's POV:

Okay, the only things that I'm caring around is a blue backpack with clothes, my wallet that has 984 dollars of my savings, and mom's special items that she loved so much. I know that if dad saw me take them or keep them he would probably sell them, if I haven't kept them.

"HEY THERE SHE IS!" I turned around in shock; I was so confused by how they found me so quick! I started running, until I tripped over my feet. I was breathing heavily, my feet pounding, and my body was shaking. They caught up to me and surrounded me.

Alright, there is only six this time, I think I can make it out okay. Three had guns and the other half I'm guess are using their hands instead. I ran towards one and hit him in the stomach. He fell down clutching his stomach, while two more ran after me; one with a gun, and the other with his hands. One on the left and one on the right, one of them unexcitingly pulled out a small knife aiming it towards me. I jumped up while they clashed into each other.

But before I noticed, there was red liquid oozing down my forehead. 'Crap!' I started running towards the guard with no weapon and struck him down unconscious. I heard a boom, and realized my arm was covered in blood, and then the next blast was my leg. Then I realized a pink blob before everything went black.

…XX…

**So what do you think? My first story ever came to me in a dream. I will probably update by tomorrow. XD**


	2. The Nightmare

Natsu's POV:

I was scarfing down some hot chicken wings, when I smelt blood and the sound of gunshots. I turned to Erza and Gray, to see them string at me. Erza gave a nod, "Let's go, someone might be in trouble." We gave the cashier our money and left. I could smell the faint blood getting closer, until I came upon a girl in a puddle of blood surrounded by guards. I'm guessing that she put up a fight, considering that there were three on the ground unconscious.

I turned to Erza, seeing what she wants us to do. "Do whatever you want Natsu, I am going to help the girl." Erza went over picked up the unconscious girl and laid the girl on her lap. "Let's go Droopy-eyes!" As I ran to one of the guys with a gun, "You're slow Tabasco-idiot" I realized that Gray had one already down. But, after he was done bragging, he gawked that I had two down on top of each other knocked out.

Erza's POV:

"Hey guys, let's get her to Fairy Tail!" I noticed bruises and cuts on her arms and legs, but they weren't news ones. 'Have they been chasing her for a while now?' Natsu came over to me and picked up the girl carefully, and started walking towards Fairy Tail.

The whole time we were walking back was awkward silence. I was going to break the silence, but Gray beat me to it, "I wonder why those guys were after this girl" I nodded, "Maybe we'll find out when she wakes up."

Lucy's POV: 

I woke up into a white room, my arms and legs were in bandages and my head was rapped. I saw that my blood was leaking through my bandages around my arm. I tried to stand up but fell down. 'Stupid leg.' Okay, second attempt I tried to lean on the desk, and managed to get out through the doors.

When I got through the doors, all eyes were on me. "Where am I?" My wounds on my leg and arm felt like it reopened again, and I started to fall to the floor. But, before I landed on the cold, hardwood floor, someone caught me in their arms. "Are you okay? You should be in the infirmary."

He had pink hair and onyx eyes "Where are they?" What happened to the guards, did they leave or what? "He looked at me, "They're gone; we got rid of them." I'm so glad, but after I'm healed I need to leave before they come again.

I felt sleep come upon me and fell into a deep sleep. I felt being lifted up and laid back down on something that felt comfortable. "Alone-"

Natsu's POV:

Right when I was about to leave I heard her mumbling. Why was she alone, why were people after her, I want to know.

Time Skip: 7 hours (cuz I couldn't think of anything XD)

"It's been 7 hours and she still hasn't woken up!" I'm angry I want her to wake up, I want to know what's going on! "Calm down Flame-breath, she'll wake up soon. Why do you have to yell?" "You want to go Popsicle-breath?" I am going to take him down.

"Gladly!" We were running towards each other when, "Are you two fighting?" Crap it was Erza, she glared at us, "No were best buds" gray exclaimed nervously. "Aye!" I am going to beat Erza someday, but not today. She can be scary a lot of times, and she'll beat us to a pulp.

Gray and I sat back down, bored now; nothing to do….. and hungry! I ordered hot flame chicken and water, while Gray glared at me.

Lucy's POV

(FYI this is a dream 3) It was pitch black, all alone, and I don't even know where I am. I looked around when something flashed right in front of me; mom. Tears left my eyes as I ran to her, but she disappeared when I caught up to her. Then, someone else appeared; dad. He had an alcohol bottle with him. He was drinking until that last gulp of the bottle was down his throat.

He chucked it at the ground, till holding the bottle half-broken. He started walking towards me, I was trying to move but my feet wouldn't move. I started to scream, "Stop! Please, don't hurt me! I don't want to die!" I didn't want him near me; I didn't want him to touch me.

"No one is going to help you. Even if you scream, no one can hear you." He then slashed the bottle onto my stomach, leaving shards of glass in my stomach with blood oozing down the middle. I screamed; louder, I was scared out of my mind. Now he had guards take me away into the darkness.

Natsu's POV

I hear blood curdling screams, from the infirmary. Erza, Gray, Wendy and I dashed towards the infirmary; worried. We slammed the doors open and see the girl screaming, and shaking, while her eyes were shut. She was having a nightmare, I could see her sweating, and tears pouring down her eyes. I'm guessing it's an awful one too.

We ran up to her, trying to wake her up, but she wouldn't; her eyes were kept closed. "NO! PLEASE STOP!" She screeched. We didn't know what to do, how could we wake her up? She finally woke up gasping and tears still falling down on her cheeks.

"A dream?" She brought her knees up to her chest, still shaking at the same time. Erza walked up to her and hugged her close, she cried onto Erza's shoulder scared half to death. We were all relieved that she was okay.

…XX….

**Soooo… How was it? I'll try to make chapters everyday so you guys don't have to wait days for chapters. Reply!**


	3. Can I trust them?

Erza's POV:

We sat there for a couple minutes, because I wanted to calm her down. After she is, then we can talk. "What's your name?" She didn't reply and just looked at the ground. We walked out of the infirmary and back to the bar. "Do you guys know who she is?" Those eyes, the hair, it's so obvious. "No, do you?"

Of course Natsu wouldn't know. "She's Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of the famous Heartfilia Company. She also ran away from home, and her mom died when she was very young."

Natsu and Gray were staring wide-eyed at me. *Sigh* whatever, if she wants us to help I'll ask master, and see what he thinks.

Lucy's POV:

I stared at the ground for a while, can I trust them? Will they help me, what do you think mom? Then I realized, MY BAG! I came rushing towards the group of three, "Do u have my bag? It's really important!" The redhead stared at me, "Yeah hold on a sec," She left and came back with my blue, raggedy bag. "Thank you soo much!" I hugged the bag tightly and walked back into the room.

I opened up my bag, and took out mom's picture or her. I hugged her close, and tears started falling down my cheeks. "Mom" I took out my I-Pod and scrolled down my play-list and selected one of my favorite songs. (**Nobody's home by Avril Lavigne**)

"I couldn't tell you, why she felt that way,

She felt it, every day,

And I couldn't help her, 

I just watched her make the same mistakes again."

I started to sing along with the lyrics, and turned the music up loud.

"What's wrong, what's wrong now?

Too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes,

Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.

You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.

Be strong, be strong now, too many, too many problems.

Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes,

Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides, her dreams she can't find

She's losing her mind, she's fallen behind

She can't find her place, she's losing her faith.

She's fallen from grace.

She's all over the place.

Yeah, oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.

It's where she lies, broken inside.

With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes,

Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh, oh yeah

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh, oh yeah"

Normal POV:

Lucy didn't realize that Natsu was standing near the door listening. 'Wow she sings really well.' He thought, then he noticed her falling asleep with a picture in her arms.

Time skip: 11:34 p.m.

Lucy woke up from her dream and got up. She grabbed her bag and looked for a washroom. After looking around she found the 'girl's washroom,' and head inside. She stripped down and stepped into the shower. Turned the water on and washed off the dirt in her hair and body.

After she was done she grabbed a towel and stepped out. Put on a white tank top and pink shorts. She walked out of the washroom and found the pink haired boy standing there looking at her. Lucy's stomach growled, and started to blush. She hasn't eaten in four days, and forgotten how hungry she was.

"Here, this is from Mira; the girl at the bar." Natsu handed Lucy a roll of bread and just stood there, "T-Thank you" she mumbled, "Name's Natsu." She blushed again, why is she feeling so flustered around him? "I'm Lucy; well I'm going to head back to my room, night."

She walked away, and back into her room and sat on the bed. She stared at her bandages and decided to take them off. She unwrapped the bandages on her head, arm and leg; then the band aid off her cheek. She saw scratches and scars on her body. 'Oh well' she thought, better get some sleep.

**The next day**

I woke up at 8:54 a.m., I walked out of my room and headed towards the bar. "Can I get anything sweetie?" The sweet-looking bartender asked, she had long white-silver hair, and looked very kind. "A strawberry smoothie please." I'm kinda craving for one right now.

"Sure thing," After a few minutes she handed me a cold glass of a pink smoothie. "Here" She smiled, not a fake one, but a warm one. "Thank you." I sipped my drink slowly, "You're up pretty early, only a few people wake up this early." She decided to bring up a conversation to break the silence so I joined her.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep." I was thinking all that happened the past few days. "Oh, really? I heard you had a nightmare yesterday, you okay?" I stared blankly at the floor, remembering the horror of that dream, "Y-Yeah, I'm fine."

I made a fake smile so that she wouldn't worry, a little old man walked up to me. "So, you're the Lucy I've been hearing about. I need to talk with you, if you would come with me please."

…XX…

**There's the third chapter finished, hope you enjoy! If you have any ideas for this story I will be glad to hear them and if I use them I'll add you to this story for helping me; thx!**


	4. Roommates

**Note: Srry for submitting so late! I was busy these past few days, and i lost inspiration! But finally i posted this chapter! Enjoy**

Lucy's POV:

I walk up the staircase while following the old man. We went into a room with a desk and chairs; kinda like a meeting room. "Sit down if you would." He said calmly. We started to talk about my past, and how he knew about my mother and father.

What was surprising was that he said he would help me! "Lucy, would you like to join Fairy Tail?" He stared at me for a couple minutes waiting for me to reply. "Uh….. Yes I would love to." I need help; I hope I'm making the right decision. "Great, what color and where do you want it?"

"My right hand, and pink please!" I was excited, he held a magical stamp, and placed it over my hand. A pink tattoo appeared on my palm. We walked out the room and down the staircase, and I sat at the bar.

Master Makarov was going to speak up when everyone turned to him. "My children! We have a new member in the guild, and her name is Lucy!" The whole guild cheered for a celebration of chatting and drinking.

Time Skip: 1:00 a.m.

Normal POV:

Almost everyone in the guild was drunk, and a few people; counting Lucy was sober. Everyone had gone home and Lucy went to bed. During the party, Lucy didn't see Natsu anywhere; but he probably went home while Lucy didn't notice.

Lucy felt sleep come upon her and closed her eyes. Tomorrow she was going shopping to get new clothes with that red-haired girl and Mira. She also want to buy an apartment, so she don't have to live in the guild.

**The Next Morning**

Lucy woke up and went to take a shower and get ready. She got into the shower, and washed her blonde, silky hair. When she was done she went to the bar to talk with Mira about going out today.

"Hey, Mira! Are we almost ready to go?" "Yeah, just waiting for Erza." She must be the red-haired girl, "Hey what will we do if the guards come and try to get me? Also, I must tell you; there is a special agent my father hired. She can track me down quickly and fast, she has brown hair and green eyes. Her name is Alphena Clockswell, so we have to keep an eye out for her, okay?"

"Sure, and we'll have soo much fun today!"

Just the Erza walked in with a black t-shirt and striped sweat pants, "Ready to go?" Lucy smiled, she admired Erza; she was pretty and trustable. "Yes! Let's go!" The three girls went to shops with clothes and accessories for Lucy and had so much fun.

Until they stopped, they saw a woman with brown hair and green eyes in a white blouse, black vest and black skinny jeans. "Oh no, she's here!" Lucy panicked; she didn't want her to ruin her fun day. "Who's here?" Erza and Mira said in unison, "Alphena! We have to run!" The girls ran into a clothing store and Lucy grabbed clothes and accessories and ran into the changing room.

She wore a beige t-shirt with a plaid jacket around her waist with some shorts. Then she put on a black sun-hat and sunglasses. She walked out of the stall to see Alphena walk into the store, and look around the room and spotted her; though she didn't suspect it was Lucy. She ran to the cash register and paid for the outfit and left with Mira and Erza casually.

"Oh god, that was close!" "I'll say, she almost got you when she came in," Mira sweat dropped, "Now let's hurry back and not get caught, okay?" "Right, thank you for shopping with me!" Lucy hadn't had this much fun in ages and was happy she went with such nice people. "Oh you're quite welcome!" Mira smiled while Erza nodded.

**Time Skip: At the Guild**

Lucy took off the hat and the sunglasses and put them in my bags. She rented a dorm at the Fairy Tail's girls dormitory, the blonde was so excited to see who she'd room with! She ran upstairs to room 136, and took her key out. She unlocked the door and stepped inside the room.

A girl with blue hair was sitting by a desk reading a book. The girl looked up and burst into happiness, "Hey! You must be Lucy, my roommate! Your room is on the right and mines on the left. We're gonna be best friends I just know it!" She had a huge smile plastered across her face, and I smiled back, "Me too."


End file.
